


The Stars Lean Down to Kiss You

by Morbid_Hatter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clint Barton has low esteem, Fluff, Get Together, Kisses from Cupid, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid_Hatter/pseuds/Morbid_Hatter
Summary: Kisses From Cupid Day 2: StargazingClint couldn't get up the nerve to ask his crush to the dance, so instead he hides out and watches the stars. It all turns out in the end anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Stargazing

Clint sighed heavily and tried to settle down against the blanket. It wasn’t like him being alone wasn’t all his fault. Well, it was about 95% his fault. No. No, it was definitely all his fault. He wasn’t really used to school yet; he hadn’t found his place amongst people who had known each other for years. The only person who he had managed to befriend was the scary redhead who had basically adopted his sorry ass.

Natasha told him to suck it up and just _ask_. But he couldn’t. He didn’t. No one would want to be his date. He was a poor, foster kid with bad ears and a bad attitude. He knew he wasn’t really date material for anyone with half a brain.

So, he hadn’t managed to ask the one person he had developed a ridiculous crush on. It was one of those dumb, cliché crushes where he knew he had absolutely no chance of ever getting anywhere with. For one, Clint was mostly sure that Bucky was dating his best friend (the skinny blond who’s name was Scott or Stan or something. Steve. It was totally Steve.) and thus, unavailable.

He knew Bucky from his English class. Or, ‘knew’ was a little bit of a stretch. He was aware of Bucky from class, but they were hardly friends. Clint had been assigned to be Bucky’s partner for a project on _Othello_. It had been fun, they’d rapped the plot of _Othello_ to the tune of “The Fresh Prince of Bel Air” theme and then argued as Othello and Iago on whether or not Othello qualified as a Tragic Hero. (He totally didn’t.)

The point was: Bucky was nice, and funny, and really _really_ easy on the eyes. It was super frustrating because Clint had zero chance with him but he couldn’t seem to get that point across to his stupid feelings.

All this brought him out to the little hill behind the school. He had told his foster family that he was going to the dance because they really seemed to want him to go - apparently it was a “rite of passage” or some nonsense. It wasn’t prom or anything, but Clint figured his first school dance should be considered important. _Should be_.

Clint wasn’t a space nerd or anything, but he knew a little bit about the constellations because of his mama. Apparently she had taken astronomy when she was in college - before dad. It may have been years but he could still point out a few groups of stars in the chilly February air. He sat up to get a better view over the other side of the hill since there was nothing he could name directly above him.

Luckily it hadn’t snowed so he was warm enough in his jacket, but if it had snowed, he may have heard the set of footsteps coming up from behind him. Instead, he embarrassed the hell out of himself by toppling over when a hand rested on his shoulder.

“Woah! Sorry!”

It was Bucky. Of course it was Bucky. Of course Clint was spastic enough to topple over in front of the one guy at school he wanted to hold hands with. And kiss. And go on dates with. And go to the stupid dance with. None of which were ever going to happen.

“I didn’t mean to startle you. I thought you would’ve heard me. I kinda tripped coming up the hill,” Bucky confessed with an easy smile.

Clint shook his head. “My ears are pretty crappy. I can’t hear well if I can’t see it. That’s why I kinda stare really hard at people when they talk,” Clint confessed before he turned his attention back to the sky.

After a few minutes of silently watching the stars, he felt Bucky sit next to him on his blanket. “You know, there’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight,” Bucky informed him, handing Clint his phone to show the webpage he had pulled up.

“I haven’t seen any yet. But it’s still kinda early,” Clint replied. He hadn’t known about the meteor shower, but it was cool to know he may see one. “I’ve never actually seen a shooting star.”

“Me either. Sometimes it feels like we’re all too busy looking down. Ya know?”

Clint didn’t know. He was usually accused of having his head in the clouds, but he was actually more observant than the rest of his peers. It’s what made him so good at archery. He tried not to ask, he did; it wasn’t his business. But after a few minutes of sitting silently next to each other, Clint couldn’t hold back his curiosity any longer. “Why are you out here instead of at the Snow Ball or whatever it’s called?”

Bucky snorted and shook his head. “It’s the Ice Dance. But yours is more clever. Anyway, I was gonna go, but I couldn’t get up the nerve to get a date and I didn’t want to go stag.”

Instead of confessing that he, too, couldn’t ask for a date, Clint went for the easy confession. “I got it from Stranger Things. Mike asks Eleven to the Snow Ball. I liked that show.” He wasn’t going to ask. _He wasn’t going to ask. He. Wasn’t. Going. To. Ask_! “I thought you and Steve were a thing. Isn’t it a given that you go with your significant other?”

Bucky laughed. Outright laughed. Which, rude. “ _Steve_? Yeah, I love the guy. Like a brother. He’s taking that English girl, Peggy. I’m just his ride. I actually had the same idea you did.”

Clint hid his smile in his knees. “Great minds think alike?” he didn’t mean for it to come out a question, but the upward inflection left it as one. _Fail. Such a spaz._

“Most definitely. Hey! Look!” Bucky pointed at the sky above the moon.

Clint knew what Bucky had been pointing at but had missed the split second the star appeared across the sky. “I missed it, but you can see Canis Major right there.” Clint leaned over and directed Bucky’s gaze towards the group of stars. It wasn’t until he could smell Bucky’s cologne that he realized just how far into Bucky’s personal space he had gotten. “Oops. Sorry. I didn’t mean to pretty much crawl in your lap.”

_Oh, good job, dummy. Point out how much close you got to him. You’re a creeper_. It was telling to the level of his self esteem that his inner voice sounded like Barney.

Bucky smirked at Clint. And Woah, from this close his eyes weren’t just grey, but blue and silver and, _Oh, hello_.

Although he was momentarily startled by the abruptness of the kiss, he got with the picture and started to kiss back. With enthusiasm.

When they broke apart Clint realized he had managed to get all the way in Bucky’s lap. “You can get as close to me as you want,” Bucky said, his voice raspier than normal. “Sorry about not asking first, but I really just wanted to kiss you. You’re just so - man, I don’t know. You’re something and it’s awesome.”

Clint was dumbfounded but appreciative. He could feel a blush rise across the bridge of his nose from the intensity of Bucky’s gaze but returned it before he sighed and rested his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder.

“This is so much better than a stupid dance I couldn’t nut up enough to ask you to,” Clint said into Bucky’s neck.

Bucky laughed and bumped his nose against Clint’s ear. “You’re missing the show,” he whispered as if unwilling to actually have Clint move.

Clint hummed and shrugged. “I don’t need to see the meteors. If it’s okay with you, I’d rather enjoy the stars reflecting in your eyes.” Bucky snorted out a laugh and shook his head. “Hey, don’t judge the cheese. It’s totally romantic.”

“Why did I want to ask you out again?” Bucky sighed out with an unconvincing frown.

“Because I’m awesome?”

Bucky nodded and wrapped his arms around Clint’s waist. “If you don’t want to stargaze anymore, do you want to get out of here and hit up Dum-Dum’s for burgers?”

Clint swooned into Bucky’s chest as best he could from his angle and fanned himself dramatically with his hands. “A man after my own heart! Oh, my stars!”

He was lame, but Bucky liked it, if the gentle squeeze to his hips was anything to go by. He was definitely counting every meteor in the sky as his lucky stars. He got to hold Bucky’s hand, kiss him, and go on a date with him all in one go.


End file.
